Tension
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Jane is facing a bit of sexual tension in the presence of Maura- and the ME doesn't do anything to help ease her pain. For Day 2 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


**This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Sexual tension, but no release of it". This feels unfinished, but the prompt sort of led me to leave it where I did. Again, this is a bit different from my usual fanfiction. Please comment if you wish. I always love reviews *hint hint***

Maura waltzed up to Jane's desk for the fourth time Friday morning, placing a folder on Jane's desk triumphantly.

"I finished the toxicology report on the body that was found this morning." She smiled, leaning against Jane's desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you all right, Jane? You seem a bit…distracted." Maura sounded concerned, and she cocked her head slightly to take in Jane's appearance.

Jane flicked her eyes to Maura's quickly, hoping that she hadn't noticed where they had been. Maura's top was cut low this morning, and when she crossed her arms like that…it wasn't the first time that Jane had stared in the few visits that Maura had made to her desk.

"I'm fine, Maura, I'm just a bit…distracted is all." Jane smiled halfheartedly, picking up the folder that Maura had left and staring at it intently.

"What has you so distracted, Jane?" Maura asked her seriously, drawing a leg up slightly to cross over the other. Her skirt already showed off her well toned legs, but that move made them excruciatingly more accessible to Jane's eyes. The detective fought off the whimper that threatened to escape her throat.

"I dunno, Maura. I guess I haven't gotten much sleep." That wasn't a lie, at least. The detective hadn't been sleeping well as of late. Heated dreams of a certain ME kept her up, waking to an empty bed with a groan and a painful need that couldn't be met.

"Are you having nightmares again, Jane?" Maura frowned with concern leaning forward to search Jane's face for answers. If she weren't looking so intently into her eyes, she would have seen the indications of arousal in her facial muscles.

"Nah, not nightmares Maura, sometimes I just have trouble sleeping. Maybe it's all the coffee I drink or somethin', you know? I've just…I have to get back to this here…what am I lookin' at again?"

"It's the toxicology report from the Romano body, Jane." Maura smirked when she saw Jane begin to squirm, suddenly aware of the way that her voice dipped a bit when Maura uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

"Right, the Romano case…well, I need to go talk to Frost, it looks like she was drugged, after all." Jane grabbed her cell phone from her desk and prepared to stand before she was stopped by Maura's leg.

"Jane, before you go, would you like to come over for drinks tonight?" Maura lowered her leg slowly, pretending not to notice Jane's eyes as they followed it before flicking up to her eyes.

"I'd love to, Maura, but wouldn't you rather go to The Robber? I can usually talk myself into free drinks for us" That and being alone with Maura would mean that Jane would practically have to sit on her hands to keep from jumping the ME.

"Well, I would, Jane, but…" Maura leaned in, speaking a bit quietly so the neighboring desks would not catch her words, "this skirt doesn't really agree with panty lines, and sometimes our booth at the Robber gets a bit drafty…."

Maura wasn't wearing any underwear. Maura's skirt was riding up at this very moment, and there would be nothing to block Jane's view if…

Jane gulped, nodding and smiling nervously.

"Haha, gotcha, Maur. Drafty…right, well, I'll come get you before I head out tonight, then. See you later." Jane practically sprinted from her desk, heading for the bathrooms that Maura knew full well were used by the detective for a different type of relief.

The ME smirked. She was also well aware that they were currently closed for repairs.

Jane growled when she saw the custodial cart blocking the door to the bathroom. She had a double murder and a possible suicide to investigate, both of which required an interrogation.

Jane slipped back into her desk chair, dropping the Romano file on the surface and jumping when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_My guest room is being renovated, so you might have to sleep with me tonight if you decide to stay over. See you at 7 ;)_

Jane dropped her head to her desk. Sleeping in Maura's bed would be torture.

Jane clenched her jaw, grumbling at the images that drifted through her head. Maura slept in that skimpy little sleeping set…and she tended to cuddle. More than once, Jane had woken up with one of Maura's legs slipped between hers. If Jane was dreaming about Maura when she was sleeping across town…

Jane licked her lips and sighed in defeat. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
